What's Next?
by Soda rox my sox off
Summary: This takes place about a month after Dally and Johnny's death, and things aren't going too well, mostly with TwoBit.
1. Finding TwoBit

**Hey thanks for reading "What's next?" I hope you enjoy it, and FYI my grammar and spelling aren't that great so I'm sorry if it is bad!**

**(p.s. I own Tiffany Two-Bit's sister, I don't think her name was mentioned in the original Outsider movie, let me know if it is)**

Chapter 1-

Ponyboy sat on his front steps of his house. It had been a month since his two best friends, Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade, had died. Ponyboy had cried a lot, and started to smoke a lot more.

It wasn't just Ponyboy who was suffering from the losses of the two, the rest of the gang was different too. Two-Bit had been drinking more then usual and he lost his partying personality, Soda spent a lot of time at work and he became more patient he could sit down and would go to the movies with Ponyboy, Steve also would spend a lot of time at work as well, and Darry just usually sat on the couch watching television.

Ponyboy sighed. There wasn't anything to do. He had been so incredibly bored in the past month, now that he had no one to hang around with. Ponyboy pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

Then he looked at Johnny's house. There was a sign that said "For Sale" on it. _The Cade's are moving?_ He thought. Ponyboy couldn't stand the thought of another kid living in Johnny's house, it just wouldn't be right.

Ponyboy stood up and went inside, thinking he would see what Two-Bit was up to. He went over to the phone and called Two-Bit.

"Hello, is Two-Bit there?" he said.

"Yes just hold on." Said Two-Bit's little sister Tiffany.

"I can't find him, but I'll tell him you called when I do." Said Tiffany.

"Oh, okay thanks Tiffany." Said Ponyboy, he hung up the phone and returned outside to finish his cigarette.

Ponyboy looked down the street and decided to go to the lot. He hadn't been there since Johnny's death, but since he was so bored he decided to go.

When he got there, there was someone laying down on the ground, with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Two-Bit?" asked Ponyboy. He ran up to the body. It was Two-Bit. He looked like he had passed out, or something.

"Two-Bit!" said Ponyboy shaking Two-Bit's body. Two-Bit didn't wake up. Ponyboy didn't know what to do. Two-Bit was breathing, but he wasn't waking up.

"Two-Bit, wake up!" yelled Ponyboy. Two-bit woke up.

"Ponyboy?" he said in a drunken voice.

"Two-Bit, get up I'm taking you back to my house." Said Ponyboy. He was really drunk. Two-Bit tried to walk but he was too drunk to even stand.

"I'll help you, put your arm around my neck." Said Ponyboy.

Ponyboy dragged Two-Bit all the way back to his house and set him down on the couch. Two-Bit passed out again.

Ponyboy decided to call Soda at work.

"Hello this is the DX station, how can I help you?" said Steve.

"Hey Steve, is Sodapop there?" asked Ponyboy.

"Yeah, just a second." Said Steve.

"Hello?" said Sodapop.

"Hey, Soda. I don't know what to do. I went to the lot and I found Two-Bit there, he's really boozed up. He passed out on our couch. He can't even stand up. He's never been this drunk before." Said Ponyboy

"Well, he could have Alcohol poisoning, but I'm not sure." Said Sodapop. "Darry gets off of work in an hour, I say wait until he gets home."

"Okay, thanks Sodapop." Said Ponyboy. He hung up the phone.

Ponyboy looked at Two-Bit. He was still knocked out. Now all he could do is wait for Darry. _Alcohol poisoning? _He thought. _But that kills people!_ Ponyboy sat down on the floor and watched TV.

It took Darry about and hour to get home. Ponyboy was so relived to see him.

"Hey Darry." He said.

"Hey Ponyboy." Said Darry, putting his roofing equipment by the door. "What's Two-Bit doing here?" he asked taking a look at Two-Bit as he walked into the kitchen.

"I found him in the lot, passed out. He's really drunk. He couldn't walk back to the house." Said Ponyboy following Darry into the kitchen. "Soda said he might have Alcohol poisoning."

"Well, that is a possibility." Said Darry, taking a piece of cake out of the refrigerator.

"So what do we do?" asked Ponyboy.

"I'm not sure. We should probably take him to the hospital, just to be safe." Said Darry taking a bite of his cake.

"Okay." Said Ponyboy. _How can Darry stay so calm?_ He thought.

When Darry was done with his cake, they loaded Two-Bit into the back seat of Darry's truck, and headed off for the hospital.

"Ponyboy when we get there call Two-Bit's house, and let them know that we have Two-Bit." Said Darry.

_OH! Right, I could have called his house for help!_ Thought Ponyboy.

"I don't know why you didn't call them before." Said Darry. "They have the right to know Ponyboy."

"I forgot, I really did. I'm sorry Darry." Said Ponyboy.

Darry didn't talk for the rest of the way to the hospital. When they got there they had to carry Two-Bit into the hospital.

**Thanks for reading!!! Please review, and don't expect fast updates, because I'm slow… **


	2. Arriving at the Hospital

Thanks to you four for the reviews! I tried to make this one with more detail this time, and I looked up things about alcohol poisoning, so if the information is not correct let me know, I at least tried! So here's the next chapter! 

Chapter 2-

They got to the hospital, both dragging Two-Bit in. There wasn't a lot of people in the emergency room. Just a mother and her son over in a corner, and a middle aged man who was reading a news paper. The waiting room was quite small, There was only about a dozen chairs, and a small front desk, with a young women there, with her hair all nice in long big curls, and she had glasses that complemented her face. Fortunately there was no line to the front desk.

"Hello my name is Patricia. How may I help you?" said Patricia

"Hello, were here to see if Two-Bit has Alcohol poisoning." Said Darry.

"The patents name?" asked Patricia, grabbing a pen and some paper.

"Keith Mathews." Said Darry.

"Is his skin clammy, or pale?" asked Patricia,

"A little pale." Said Darry.

"And how long has he been passed out?" asked Patricia.

"Were not sure." Said Ponyboy.

"I'll call a stretcher in and well bring him back to one of the rooms." Said the lady. "for alcohol poisoning can be fatal, so we should try to treat him as soon as possible." Said Patricia.

"Okay thank you." Said Darry.

The stretcher showed up almost immediately. Two-Bit was loaded onto it and pushed into the hospital.

"Well let you know how things are doing soon." Said one of the doctors.

"Ponyboy, go and call the Mathews, I'm sure they've been looking for him." Said Darry, handing Ponyboy some change for the pay phone.

Ponyboy went over to the pay phone and dialed the Mathews, again Tiffany answered.

"Hello?" she said.

"Ummm, hi Tiffany is your mother home?" said Ponyboy. _This is going to be hard._ He thought.

"Yeah, just a sec." Said Tiffany.

"Hello?" said Miss Mathews.

"Ummm, hello Miss Mathews, it's Ponyboy Curtis." Said Ponyboy.

"Hello Ponyboy, what can I do for you?" said Miss Mathews.

"Ummm, well, we have Two-Bit." Said Ponyboy

"Oh good, we've been looking for him all day! Tell him to come home." She said.

"Yeah, Ummm, well the thing is, were at the hospital. We think Two-Bit has Alcohol poisoning." Said Ponyboy.

"W-w-w-hat?" stuttered Miss Mathews.

"I'm sorry, I found him in the lot about an hour ago." Said Ponyboy.

"Where coming right over." Said Miss Mathews, and she hung up.

Ponyboy hung up the phone and joined Darry in the waiting room.

"Should we call Sodapop and Steve?" suggested Darry.

"I guess." Said Ponyboy.

"I'll do it." Said Darry getting up and heading towards the phone.

_Oh please!_ Thought Ponyboy. _First Mom, Dad, then Johnny and Dally, not Two-Bit too._ Ponyboy sat his head back and closed his eyes.

Darry returned about a minute later. "Sodapop and Steve said they'll be over in about two hours when their shifts are done." He said, sitting down next to Ponyboy. "Are you all right Ponyboy?"

"Yeah, just a little tired that's all." He said.

It took about another twenty minutes for Miss Mathews and Tiffany to arrive. Miss Mathews basically ran into the room, closely followed by Tiffany.

"Darry! Ponyboy!" said Miss Mathews running over to Ponyboy and Darry. "Is he all right, were is he?"

Miss Mathews was a tall women, about five five, she looked just like Two-Bit, and was one of the nicest mothers you could ever meet. She was really good friends with Mrs. Curtis, Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Darry's mother.

"They took him back." Said Darry. "They haven't told us anything."

"I just hope he's all right!" cried Miss Mathews, grabbing Darry. Darry looked surprised at first, but patted her on the back.

"I-I had a c-c-cousin who d-d-died from Alcohol poisoning! I-I-I just hope that T-T-Two-Bit will b-b-be all right!" cried Miss Mathews.

Ponyboy looked over at Tiffany. She wasn't bawling like her mother, but she was crying. Tears ran down her face, and she was staring at her mother.

Miss Mathews finally let go of Darry, and sat down.

"Tiffany dear, d-d-don't cry, everything's g-g-going to b-b-be all right." Said Miss Mathews grabbing Tiffany into a tight hug.

"Can I get you guys anything?" asked Patricia. "Coffee or water?"

"I'll have some coffee." Said Darry.

"Just water, thanks." Said Miss Mathews.

Patricia ran off to get the drinks, just as a doctor came in.

"Are you Keith's family?" he asked. The doctor was very tall, almost taller then Darry, with dark brown hair and glasses. He was taking off his rubber gloves.

"Yes!" said Miss Mathews, jumping out of her seat. "Is he all right, will he survive, how is he doing?" she yelled.

"We'll I'm doctor Banks, we've pumped out his stomach, but he still wont wake up. We think he's in a coma, and we have no idea when he will wake up." Said Doctor Banks, "Keith is a lucky boy though. He must have drank a lot. If you would have waited any longer, he probably would have died."

"So what are you going to do for him?" asked Tiffany.

"And you are?" asked the doctor in a baby voice.

"I'm Tiffany Mathews, Two-Bit's sister, and I'm eleven years old, so you don't have to treat me like a baby sir." Said Tiffany. Tiffany is a pretty cool kid. She looks a lot younger then she is but acts more like she thirteen, she looks just like Two-Bit and loves him to death! She sometimes will hang around Two-Bit and Ponyboy, but when she gets mad she has an awful attitude.

"Oh um, well do the best we can." Said Dr. Banks. "I'll come back soon and give you an update."

The four looked at each other and sat back down.

"You put him in his place Tiffany." Said Ponyboy.

"Yeah, well, I hate it when people call me a baby, or treat me like one." Said Tiffany.

Ponyboy laughed and laid his head on the wall and closed his eyes. He was asleep before he knew it.

**Well another chapter done…let me know what you think about it! Thanks for reading! And again, don't expect fast updates with me, but who knows, some days I'm busy some days I'm not…**


	3. Room 113

**Woot another chapter!!! I'm updating quick on this one! (don't get used to it guys because this isn't going to happen very often!) I own all the people you don't really read about in the book...so Read and Reiview!**

Chapter 3-

Ponyboy woke up, to a not much different scene. Darry was talking to Patricia at the front desk, Miss Mathews was reading an outdated magazine, and Tiffany was just staring at the ground.

"Any more news about Two-Bit?" asked Ponyboy, stretching.

"Not yet." Said Miss Mathews.

Then Steve and Sodapop arrived. It looked like they had come right from work. They were both in their work uniforms still, and Soda had some grease on his hands and face.

"What's going on?" asked Steve. "Is Two-Bit all right?"

"We're not sure yet." Said Darry. "We're just waiting for Dr. Banks to come and give us some news."

"Is there a bathroom, I really need to get all this grease off of me." Said Sodapop. "We only just got of our shift!"

"Oh yes, down this hall and to your left." Said Patricia.

"Thanks." Said Soda, walking out of the room.

"Hey Tiffany." Said Steve.

"Hello Steve." Said Tiffany, not taking her eyes off the floor.

Tiffany had acted the same way when Johnny and Dally were in the hospital. She seemed so sad.

Then doctor Banks came into the waiting room.

"Is he all right?" said Miss Mathews, jumping to her feet, and running over to him.

"Well…we think all of the alcohol is out of his blood, but-" said Doctor Banks

"But what?!" said Tiffany, getting to her feet and standing next to her mother's side.

"We'll he's in a coma, and were not exactly sure how long he might be in it." Said Doctor Banks.

"What?" said Miss Mathews, she began to cry.

"But some people do come out of them." Said Doctor Banks rather hopefully.

Sodapop came back into the waiting room. He looked over at Dr. Banks and Miss Mathew.

"Is he all right?" he asked.

"He's in a coma." Said Doctor Banks. "You can come and see him, but only three at a time."

"Okay." Said Miss Mathews. "Tiffany and I will go…and Ponyboy would you like to come?"

Ponyboy was surprised that Miss Mathews wanted him to go and see Two-Bit with the family.

"Are you sure you want me to-" asked Ponyboy.

"Of course we do." Said Tiffany. "Come on lets go."

Dr. Banks lead the three down the hallway and into a familiar room. Room 113.

_NO! Not this room. It can't be!_ Thought Ponyboy.

"Is something wrong Pony?" asked Tiffany looking over at Ponyboy. Ponyboy turned very pale, but he shook his head no, and walked into the room.

The room was like all hospital rooms, dull and boring, but it seemed even more depressing to have Two-Bit in there, with out his smile, and his laughing eyes.

"Okay so here is Keith, he can't-" said Dr. Banks.

"Two-Bit!" said Tiffany.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Dr. Banks.

"It's Two-Bit, **_not_** Keith! He hates that name!" said Tiffany.

"Oh, ummm, right." Said Dr. Banks who seemed rather taken aback. "Okay so here's Keith, I mean Two-Bit. He can't hear anything you say though."

"But it's worth a try!" said Tiffany, going over to her brother's side and kneeling down next to him. Miss Mathews followed.

Ponyboy just stood there in the middle of the room. He didn't want to be there, not for another second.

"P-P-Ponyboy, you c-c-can come over." Sobbed Miss Mathews.

"Johnny." Whispered Ponyboy.

"What?" asked Tiffany, tears streaming down her face.

"Johnny, this…this was Johnny's hospital room." Said Ponyboy.

"Are y-y-you sure?" cried Miss Mathews.

"113." Said Ponyboy. "I have to go."

Ponyboy left the room, but Tiffany grabbed his hand.

"Please Ponyboy, don't go, I want you to be here and so would Johnny." Said Tiffany. She didn't have the crying voice like her mother did. She actually sounded normal, except tears were coming out of her eyes.

Ponyboy looked down at Tiffany, and almost said no, but agreed to come back into the room.

Miss Mathews was bawling her eyes out, onto Two-Bit's bed. Tiffany put her arm around her weeping mother and started to cry too. Ponyboy watched the two, not knowing what to do. It felt so awkward, sitting there watching two people crying over Two-Bit's body.

_He's going to be all right._ Thought Ponyboy. _He's just gotta! We can't loose another person, not again._

**Did you like that chapter? Let me know, like in a reiview, okay I'll tell you the truth, reviews make my day! Thanks for reading!**


	4. True Feelings Come Out

**OKAY SO MORE THEN 170 PEOPLE HAVE LOOKED AT THIS STORY AND LIKE ONLY SEVEN REVIEWED!!! OKAY I LOVE REVEIWS SO REVIEW!!! Okay I'm done…Wow! Two Chapters in one day!!! Sweet! I'm on a roll. Okay so here is another chapter!**

Chapter 4-

Ponyboy, Tiffany, and Miss Mathews all walked out of Two-Bit's hospital room ten minutes later.

"You guys can go in now." Ponyboy said, once they came back into the waiting room.

Darry nodded and walked away from Patricia at the front desk.

Ponyboy sat down, next to Tiffany, while Miss Mathews ran to the bathroom.

"You okay?" asked Ponyboy, looking over at Tiffany.

"Yes. Two-Bit will be alright. He's a strong guy." Said Tiffany, wiping of a tear from her face.

"Yes he is." Said Ponyboy, looking away from Tiffany.

"What time is it?" asked Tiffany.

Ponyboy looked over at the clock behind the front desk. It read seven o'clock.

"Seven." Said Ponyboy.

"I'm so worried about Two-Bit." Said Tiffany. "But I have to be strong in front of mom. If I don't she'll just go even more crazy then she already is! To tell you the truth, I'm terrified!" Tiffany took a deep breath, and started to bawl. Ponyboy looked down at Tiffany, she was bawling into her hands.

_What do I do?_ He thought. _I've never had a younger sister. What do I do?_ The Ponyboy thought of what Darry or Sodapop would do if that were him. So Ponyboy put his arm around Tiffany, and patted her head. "It will be fine Tiffany." He said. "Two-Bit will be all right. Like you said, he's a strong guy, he'll get out of this."

"W-w-what if he n-n-never wakes up?" sobbed Tiffany.

"He will. Don't worry about it." Said Ponyboy.

Miss Mathews came back in, and almost instantly, Tiffany stopped crying, and backed away from Ponyboy.

"Were you crying Tiffany?" asked Miss Mathews.

"No, I was…I" exclaimed Tiffany, trying to find an excuse.

"She tripped Miss Mathews." Exclaimed Ponyboy. "I just only caught her in my seat!"

"Oh…okay then." Said Miss Mathews. Ponyboy wasn't sure if she exactly believed him, but she didn't bring it up again.

About five minutes later Darry, Sodapop, and Steve came back into the waiting room.

"Is anyone else starving?" asked Steve.

"No, I'm not." Said Miss Mathews. "I'm going to go back into Two-Bit's room. Tiffany why don't you stay here with Ponyboy, Darry, Soda, and Steve. Are you guys going to go and eat?"

"We were thinking about going to Dairy Queen," said Sodapop. "Tiffany can come if she wants to."

"Yeah, sure I'll come." Said Tiffany.

"What about you Patricia?" asked Darry. "Don't you get a break soon?"

"Oh, no. But my shift does end at nine." She said.

"Oh, okay. Do you want us to bring you anything?" Darry asked.

"Oh here," said Patricia, getting out her money. "Get me a Pepsi." She extended her arm out, with fifty cents in her hand.

"No, we'll pay for it." Said Darry.

"We will?" asked Ponyboy and Sodapop. It wasn't like Darry to buy girls drinks, considering the fact that they don't have that kind of money to spend.

"No I insist!" said Darry.

"Why thank you Darryl" said Patricia.

"Oh don't call me that! It's Darry!" said Darry. "Come on you guys, lets get going."

Ponyboy, Tiffany, Steve, Sodapop, and Darry headed out the door for Dairy Queen.

Tiffany and Ponyboy went in Darry's truck, and Soda joined Steve in his truck.

"You two sure are quiet." Said Darry after about five minutes of silence in the car.

"Darry, do you think Two-Bit will be okay?" asked Tiffany.

"Of course he will." Said Darry. "Two-Bit's tough, he'll get out of this."

There was a long silence.

"Hey Darry." Said Ponyboy.

"Yeah."

"You like Patricia, don't you?" said Ponyboy.

"I don't know what your talking about Ponyboy." Said Darry.

"Oh yes you do." Said Tiffany.

"Yeah, Darry, you don't go out giving everyone a free drink! You must really like her." Said Ponyboy.

"Okay all right. Patricia is a nice girl, but she would never like me." Said Darry "She's a soc."

Then Ponyboy remembered something Two-Bit had said, _You know the only thing that keeps Darry from being a Soc is us?_

"Oh come on Darry, you could totally tell she digs you." Said Tiffany.

"Really?" asked Darry.

"Yeah." Said Ponyboy.

Darry smiled, and drove into the Darry Queen.

**YAY!!! Another chapter done! Please let me know what you think!!! New Chapter? Coming soon…I'll try my very hardest!**


	5. Dairy Queen

I would like to thank everyone who have given me reviews! I really appreciate it! Okay so here's another chapter! I'm starting to like this story, but I'm getting sick!  I lost the ability to talk, and my tonsils feel like they are on fire!!! So I may not update ASAP, but it will just depend on how I feel…okay so off subject, here is the next chapter. ENJOY!

Chapter 5-

Ponyboy, Tiffany, and Darry got out of the car and went inside the Dairy Queen.

The Dairy Queen was rather busy. Almost every table was occupied, and the line almost lead to the door.

"What do you guys want?" asked Darry, while they stood in the line.

"I'll have an ice cream cone." Said Tiffany.

"Hamburger with fries." Said Ponyboy.

"Ooooo, that sounds good Pony! I'll have that too." Said Sodapop.

"Cheese burger, with fries." Said Steve.

Finally it was their turn in line.

"What can I get for you?" said a man, no wait a women. She was quite large, with short black hair, and with a huge wart on her nose and chin. It was kind of hard to tell what gender she was, but after looking at her face, and finally got over the shock of the two huge warts, you could see her bright red lipstick. And boys don't usually wear lipstick like that.

"Hello." Said Darry. He seem quite confused about the woman in front of him. "Can we have a roast beef sandwich, Two Hamburgers, a cheese burger, an ice cream-"

"What kind of ice cream?" she asked.

"Vanilla and chocolate." Said Tiffany.

"And three fries, and five Pepsis." Said Darry.

"That's ten dollars and seven cents." Said the lady.

"Here you go." Said Darry, handing the lady the money.

She took the money. Sodapop, Steve, Ponyboy, and Tiffany went off to find a seat, while Darry stayed and waited for the food. They finally found a table near the restrooms.

"Did you see Darry and the front desk lady?" laughed Sodapop, right when they sat down.

"Her name is Patricia, and he likes her." Said Tiffany.

"Well that parts obvious!" said Sodapop. "But she's too Socy for my taste."

"Well Darry has a different taste then you." Said Tiffany.

"He should ask her out." Said Steve.

"Yeah right!" said Ponyboy. "Darry hasn't asked a girl out since…mom and dad…"said Ponyboy.

They were silent, until Darry came back with the food.

"Okay you guys, dig in." he said, setting down the tray and taking a seat next to Sodapop.

Everyone grabbed their food, and immediately started eating. They were all starving, from staying at the hospital all day.

"Hey Dar," said Sodapop.

"Hmmm." Said Darry threw a mouthful of roast beef sandwich.

"What do you think of Patricia?" asked Sodapop

"She's nice." Said Darry.

"Oh come on Darry!" said Tiffany, rather impatiently. "You said on the way here that you like her."

"Okay, so I think she's nice," said Darry. "But she wouldn't go out with me."

"Oh I think she was checking you out Darry." Said Ponyboy.

"Dude ask her out!" said Steve, threw a mouthful of cheeseburger, spitting out bits of it all over everyone.

"Steve! Swallow! That is gross!" said Tiffany.

"Okay I will…I'll ask her to lunch at our place tomorrow." Said Darry.

Everyone at the table let out a cheer. Everyone around them stared at them.

About ten minutes later, they left Dairy Queen. Darry once again drove Tiffany and Ponyboy in his truck, and Sodapop went with Steve.

"What if Patricia says no." said Darry about five minutes into the drive.

"Well then she says no, but at least you tried." Said Ponyboy.

"I think she'll say yes Darry." Said Tiffany.

"Thanks Tiffany." Said Darry.

All the way back to the hospital Darry was in a good mood, he even turned on the radio and started singing to the songs he knew, something he hadn't done since Mr. And Mrs. Curtis had died.

**What do you guys think? Let me know, reviews make my day! I think I'm going to make the chapters longer, this one was my shortest one…yeah for sure!**


	6. It's a Date?

Another chapter! YAY. I stayed up all last night and have great ideas for the next two chapters, and I just can't wait to write them! I'll try and update ASAP! Hope you enjoy the chapter, and thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 6-

When they got back to the hospital, the waiting room was empty. Patricia was working at her desk, and when they came in she smiled.

"Welcome back!" she said, smiling.

"Where's my mom?" asked Tiffany.

"I think she'll still in Two-Bit's room." Said Patricia. "I haven't seen here since you all left."

"I'll go and check on her." Said Tiffany, then she whispered to Ponyboy, "Let me know how it goes."

Tiffany walked away and down to Two-Bit's room. Ponyboy watched her. Tiffany acted so much older then she really was.Ponyboy knew she was terrified. She had told him that. She was doing such a good job preteding to be strong. _Why doesn't she just let it all out?_ Thought Ponyboy. _Or at least tell her mom how she feels. It would make her feel better._ Ponyboy let out a sigh, and turned away from the hallway.

Darry walked over to Patricia's desk.

"Here you go Patricia." Said Darry. "One Pepsi."

"Why thank you Darry!" smiled Patricia, taking the Pepsi out of Darry's hand.

Darry stood there for a while, his face turning red. And then he finally took a deep breath and said, "Hey ummm, Patricia…what are you doing tomorrow for lunch?"

"I don't think I'm doing anything." Said Patricia. "Why?"

"Well, ummm, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place and have lunch with us, if you want to." Asked Darry, looking down at his shoes.

"Say yes, say yes." Muttered Sodapop.

"All right." Said Patricia. "It's a date!"

Darry smiled. "Okay I'll come and pick you up at around eleven thirty?"

"Sounds great!" smiled Patricia.

Sodapop, Ponyboy, and Steve let out a cheer of joy.

Darry and Patricia smiled at them, and eventually laughed.

Tiffany came back into the room, along with her mother.

"He's still hasn't moved, or woken up." Sighed Tiffany.

"But if not t-t-today, maybe t-t-tomorrow." Cried Miss Mathews.

"You are allowed to stay with him as long as you wish." Said Patricia.

"I'll stay." Said Miss Mathews.

"And me too." Said Tiffany.

"No Tiffany." Said Miss Mathews. "I'll have Mrs. Johnson take care of you until tomorrow."

"Tiffany can stay with us." Said Darry. "Our house is closer to the hospital then yours is."

"You wouldn't mind?" asked Miss Mathews.

"Oh not at all!" said Sodapop. "Tiffany would have a great time at our house! We'll stay up all night, watching tv, breaking the law, loitering on public property!"

Everyone laughed, even Miss Mathews smiled.

"Just kidding with you Miss Mathews." Laughed Sodapop.

"I know Soda." Said Miss Mathews. "So what do you think Tiffany? Do you want to stay at the Curtis' house?"

"It's much better then ugly Mrs. Johnson." Muttered Tiffany.

"Sorry I didn't catch that Tiffany." Said Miss Mathews.

"Yes." Said Tiffany. "I'll stay with them."

"Great." Said Darry. "We'll take Tiffany home, and we'll bring her back tomorrow."

"Sounds great." Said Miss Mathews.

"Mom, what about my clothes?" exclaimed Tiffany. "I have nothing to wear."

"Darry would you mind stopping by our house to pick up Tiffany some clothes?" asked Miss Mathews.

"Sure! No problem." Said Darry.

"Thank you so much!" said Miss Mathews. "Now Tiffany behave, don't do anything stupid all right?"

"Yes mom." Said Tiffany. She went over and hugged her mom.

"I'll call you if anything happens." Whispered Miss Mathews, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"See you tomorrow." Said Tiffany.

Tiffany walked over to Ponyboy, Sodapop, Steve, and Darry.

"Bye Miss Mathews." Said Ponyboy.

"Thanks again." Said Miss Mathews.

"Bye Patricia." Said Darry.

"Bye, see you at lunch tomorrow." Said Patricia.

The five walked out, Ponyboy's arm over Tiffany's left side, and Sodapop's on the other side. Even though Tiffany was with some of her most favorite people, she still felt sad and worried. But she was eleven years old, she could never act like a baby and cry about her brother in front of everyone. That would just be silly.

Thank you for reading another chapter…I hope you liked it, I have some good ideas for the next two chapters so stay tuned!


	7. And argument and a Melt Down

**Yes even though I am sick I did another chapter. And this one is longer! READ AND REVIEW AFTER! Thanks again to everyone that reviewed!**

Chapter 7-

Darry, Sodapop, Ponyboy, and Tiffany walked into the Curtis house, Tiffany with a bag of clothes in her hand.

The living room was messy, and all of Ponyboy's homework was on the couch, and Darry's roofing equipment was still by the door.

"Anyone else want some chocolate cake?" asked Sodapop.

"I definitely do!" said Ponyboy, following Sodapop into the kitchen.

"What about you Tiffany?" asked Sodapop, taking out the cake from the refrigerator.

"Ummm, not now. I'm still full from Dairy Queen." She said, finding a space on the couch.

"Pony, come and move your homework." Yelled Darry from his armchair. Darry turned on the tv, and started to watch it.

Ponyboy came into the living room and put his homework away.

"Did you finish your homework Pony?" asked Darry.

"Not exactly." Yelled Ponyboy from his room. "I still have Algebra to do."

"I suggest you finish it tonight." Said Darry.

"I'll do it at the table." Yelled Ponyboy.

"What about you Dar?" asked Sodapop. "Would you like a piece of cake?"

"No thanks kiddo." Said Darry.

Ponyboy came back out into the living room with his Algebra homework in his arms. He sat down at the table, Sodapop handed him a piece of cake.

"Are you guys sure you don't want a piece of cake?" asked Sodapop for a final time.

"Yes I'm sure Soda," said Darry rather annoyingly. "Now would you be quite and let me watch tv?!"

Everyone was silent. Darry doesn't usually yell at Sodapop, but for the past month he has been doing it more.

"What's happening to ya Dar?" asked Sodapop, "You used to never watch tv, and now your yelling at me to shut up so you can watch it? What's happened to you?"

Sodapop took his cake with him, and stormed to his room. Darry followed.

"Sodapop, baby I'm sorry." He yelled after him.

Darry and Soda were arguing in Ponyboy and Sodapop's room. Ponyboy hated to hear them fight. He started to know how it felt like to be Sodapop, watching Darry and him yell at each other.

"Things have changed so much." Said Tiffany.

"Yeah, they have." Agreed Ponyboy.

"Two-Bit hasn't been himself for the past month." Exclaimed Tiffany. "He's usually not at home, and when he is, he's either drunk, or just really tired. And he used to love school, but then he drops out. All because they died."

"I know what you mean." Said Ponyboy. "I mean listen to those two, yelling like that. They used to never fight, it's usually me and Darry that fight like that. Now Darry's watching more tv, and he used to hate tv, and Sodapop is staying at work for the longest times. I just wish they never did die."

"And now Two-Bit's in the hospital, just laying there, not moving, or even opening his eyes. It's just…just…" said Tiffany. Then she started to cry again.

Ponyboy turned around, and saw Tiffany crying there. He got up and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her again.

"Tiffany, Tiffany." He said. "You don't have to go and act all strong. It's okay to be afraid. Don't worry."

Darry and Sodapop came back into the room, and saw Tiffany crying, and came to her side.

"Tiffany, don't cry, Two-Bit will be okay. He's going to wake up don't worry." Said Darry, putting his arm around Tiffany's other shoulder.

"You promise?" sobbed Tiffany.

"We'll…I can't put a promise on that, but I do believe he will." Said Darry.

"Thanks Darry." Sobbed Tiffany. She hugged Darry and cried into his shoulder. Ponyboy and Sodapop joined Tiffany.

"Are you guys trying to suffocate me?" asked Darry about five minutes later.

Everyone laughed and let go of Darry. His hair was messed up, and sticking up in odd directions.

"Okay I think it's time we all went to bed." Said Darry. "It's been a long day. Pony you done with that homework?"

"No." said Ponyboy, heading back over to the table.

"You can finish it tomorrow." Said Darry. "But heads up to both of you. I want the house looking nice for Patricia tomorrow, so you'll be doing some cleaning. I'll help too."

"Hey Darry where am I sleeping?" asked Tiffany.

"Um, do you mind sleeping on the sofa?" asked Darry. "I'll give you some extra blankets."

"Oh not at all." Said Tiffany. "I'll just go and get changed."

Tiffany grabbed her bag of clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"Okay guys, there's a girl in the house, so no walking around in your underwear tomorrow morning all right?" said Darry.

"Okay we got you Darry." Said Sodapop. "See you in the morning Dar."

"Night kiddo." Said Darry.

Sodapop left for his bedroom.

"Hey Ponyboy where is the extra blankets?" asked Darry.

"In the closet." Exclaimed Ponyboy, picking up his homework.

Darry headed for the closet, just as Tiffany came out of the bathroom.

"I'll see you in the morning Tiffany." Said Ponyboy

"See you Ponyboy." Said Tiffany.

Ponyboy headed for his room. Sodapop was already in bed.

"Ponyboy! Turn off that light!" he moaned.

Ponyboy turned off the light and joined Sodapop in bed.

"Hey Sodapop." Ponyboy asked.

"What do you want Ponyboy, I'm really tired." Said Sodapop.

"Do you really think Two-Bit will be okay?" Ponyboy asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm not a doctor. It's hard to say." Said Sodapop.

"Okay then, I was just wondering." Said Ponyboy. "Night Soda."

"Night Kiddo." Yawned Sodapop. And together both Ponyboy and Sodapop drifted off to sleep.

**Yes that was another chapter. Then next one is going to be good! I promise you! REVIEW!**


	8. Every good news comes with bad news

**Another Chapter! While I wrote this one I listened to the Mamma Mia Soundtrack! "Just one look and I can hear a bell ring, One more look and I forget everything, Oh oh oh oh, Mamma mia, here I go again, My, My, how can I resist you?" oOokay, that was weird…so forget me, and read the chapter…**

Chapter 8-

Two-Bit laid in his bed. He had just had the most weirdest dream. He was laying in a lot, and then a kid was looking down at him. And now he was in a bed, that wasn't familiar.

He opened his eyes, to another room that was unfamiliar. There was a women on his bed, sleeping. Then she jolted awake, and looked over at Two-Bit.

"Two-Bit!" she cried, giving Two-Bit a hug. "Your awake! Oh wait till Tiffany hears! She's been so worried, baby!"

Two-Bit felt awkward. "I'm sorry, but…who are you?"

* * *

In the Curtis house, Ponyboy woke up. He looked over at his clock. 2:45. Ponyboy sighed, and decided to get up and use the bathroom.

On his way to the bathroom, the phone rang. Ponyboy froze. He walked into the kitchen, and picked up the phone. Trying to be as quiet as he could he answered it.

"Hello?" he whispered

"Hello, Ponyboy. I'm sorry I'm calling so late." Said Miss Mathews.

"Oh no it's okay Miss Mathews." Said Ponyboy.

Tiffany got off the couch and ran over to Ponyboy.

"We'll I have news." Said Miss Mathews.

"Oh you do?" asked Ponyboy.

"Two-Bit woke up." Said Miss Mathews.

"He woke up!? That's wonderful!" said Ponyboy, hugging Tiffany with one arm.

"Yes, but…he can't remember anything. He has amnesia. And the doctors don't know how long he'll have it for." Cried Miss Mathews.

Ponyboy's jar dropped. _Can't remember anything? Not Tiffany, or me, or Johnny or Dally? _"Can we come and see him?" asked Ponyboy.

"Yes. But in the morning, unless everyone is up." Said Miss Mathews.

"What's going on in there?" yawned Sodapop.

Tiffany ran into Sodapop and Ponyboy's room. _Good thing Soda wore Pajama pants._ Thought Ponyboy.

"Soda, Two-Bit woke up!" yelled Tiffany.

Then Darry came into the room. "Did I hear what I think I heard? Did Two-Bit wake up?"

"Yes he did Darry! HE DID!" yelled Tiffany.

"I think we're going to come and visit." Said Ponyboy.

"Okay, so I guess I'll see you later." Said Miss Mathews, hanging up the phone.

Sodapop came into the living room with Tiffany on his shoulders, and Darry following. They were chanting, "HE WOKE UP! HE WOKE UP! HE WOKE UP!"

Ponyboy watched them, not wanting to spoil their happiness.

"Ponyboy why aren't you cheering?" yelled Tiffany over Darry and Sodapop's yells.

"Ummm, guys…" said Ponyboy.

"What's the matter Ponyboy?" asked Sodapop.

"Ummm, Two-Bit did wake up, but…" said Ponyboy.

"But what?" asked Tiffany, getting down from Sodapop's shoulders.

"He…he can't remember anything. He has amnesia." Said Ponyboy.

Everyone's faces looked shocked. Like a deer does when car lights are heading towards them.

"He can't remember anything?" asked Tiffany. "Not me, not mom, not…anything?"

"He might get his memory back though." Said Ponyboy hopefully.

Tiffany just looked shocked. Then it hit her. "He, he, can't remember? No memories? Nothing?" Tears started to appear in her eyes. She sat down on the couch. She looked so shocked. "Darry, can, can you drive me to the hospital. I need to see my brother."

"Sure Tiffany. Just let us get ready really quick." Said Darry.

Darry headed for his room, and so did Sodapop. Ponyboy stood there for a moment, and watched Tiffany. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Besides the fact that my brother, my only brother, can't remember who I am, no but besides that I'm fine." She said.

"Tiffany." Said Ponyboy.

"Just go away Ponyboy." She cried. "I need to go and get ready to visit my brother." Tiffany grabbed her bag, and ran to the bathroom. Leaving Ponyboy alone in the living room.

**Sooo…what did you guys think? This was a rather short chapter, but I think it's one of my favorites! Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
